1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium, an apparatus and a method concerning information representing tunes. Also, this invention relates to a transmission medium concerning information representing tunes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 11-7722 discloses a DVD-Audio on which main information, bonus information, and interactive data are recorded. Here, DVD is short for a digital video disc or a digital versatile disc. The main information represents tunes. The bonus information relates to the tunes. The interactive data are designed to allow an access to the bonus information. The interactive data represent a password. Japanese application 11-7722 also discloses a player for such a DVD-Audio. In the player of Japanese application 11-7722, the reproduction of bonus information is permitted when correct interactive data are inputted by a user.
Japanese application 11-7722 further discloses a DVD-Audio on which main information pieces, control data, and original interactive data pieces are recorded. The main information pieces represent tunes respectively. The control data represent a program for separating the main information pieces into groups and reproducing the main information pieces group by group. The original interactive data pieces are assigned to the groups respectively. Each of the original interactive data pieces is designed to allow an access to the main information piece or pieces in the related group. The interactive data pieces represent passwords respectively. Japanese application 11-7722 also discloses a player for such a DVD-Audio. In the player of Japanese application 11-7722, when an interactive data piece inputted by a user is equal to one of original interactive data pieces, the reproduction of a main information piece or pieces in a group corresponding to the present original interactive data piece is permitted.